


Calm Over the Storm.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn without plot., Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: There was this look Gokudera got, sometimes, and Tsuna thought that it ached, when he thought of Gokudera looking as if he was starving for something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/) Olympic Kinkmeme: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna/Gokudera, Attention (singling someone out; making a point of showing respect to or interest in someone who doesn't usually receive it)_

**Title:** Calm Over the Storm.  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**Warnings:** Porn without plot.  
**Characters/couples:** Tsuna/Gokudera.  
**Summary:** There was this look Gokudera got, sometimes, and Tsuna thought that it ached, when he thought of Gokudera looking as if he was starving for something.  
**Rating:** R/NC17  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/) Olympic Kinkmeme: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna/Gokudera, Attention (singling someone out; making a point of showing respect to or interest in someone who doesn't usually receive it)_

**Calm Over the Storm.**   
__You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
"Everything", Lifehouse 

It was something that had been nagging at Tsuna's conscience, enough that even with Gokudera's kiss and his hands careful on his waist he couldn't ignore.

There was this look Gokudera got, sometimes, and Tsuna wasn't able to decide what triggered that look. Sometimes he'd be talking to his other friends, sometimes even when talking with Gokudera but it was something that ached, bright and fierce, when he thought of brave, strong Gokudera looking as if he was starving for something.

He had looked like that right after kissing him the first time, before Tsuna had kissed back. And he still looked like that whenever they kissed at first, whenever he touched him, tense and careful as if Tsuna was going to break or push him away if he pressed just a little harder.

So Tsuna shook his head, break away from the kiss and push, just a little, at Gokudera's shoulders.

"Boss?" There was no way that even No-Good Tsuna would miss the fear in Gokudera's eyes, the way he was half trying to scramble off of him, withdrawing his hands as if he was burnt.

"Wait, wait!" Tsuna shook his head again and searched for a smile among the sea of hormones and slight panic that had surfaced. "It's... just... um. Could you...?"

"Anything you want, Boss!" Gokudera said, the starving expression gone instead for that smile that said that if Tsuna was to ask him for the Holy Grail, Gokudera wouldn't stop until he found it.

"Just... turn around?" Tsuna asked, trying to make it so that his voice didn't tremble. He had decided on this, right? On his own. And he didn't want to hurt Gokudera at all... "On the bed, I mean. L-lay down on your back."

Gokudera just blinked for a moment before he moved to do that, arms to his side, then looking at him. It was such a huge distance like this, Tsuna thought, with him almost kneeling and Gokudera calm and trusting, so trusting just waiting for him to say something.

Carefully, Tsuna leaned closer, close enough that the familiar scent of dinamite and cigarette smoke that clung to Gokudera made him calm down a little, enough that he could kiss him again, distantly aware of how hard his heart was beating, but even the fear that he could ruin everything wasn't enough for him to stop.

He had to break free from the kiss to make sure he wouldn't hit Gokudera or anything, but he reached for the end of Gokudera's shirt, pushing it up, and when he glanced at Gokudera's face, he was looking at him a little perplexed, even as he raised his arms. There was that starving look in his eyes again, alongside with the surprise. Tsuna made sure to kiss him as soon as he had taken his shirt off, not knowing how to say that everything was okay when he, himself, wasn't sure if it was the truth.

But he did stop Gokudera when he reached for his own shirt, shaking his head a little.

"Boss?"

"Just... let me do this," he asked, curling a hand over Gokudera's shoulder before pushing him down on the bed again. Gokudera had flushed over a little, and Tsuna felt himself split between feeling envious at the gracious definition of muscles in Gokudera's arms and chest or just staring.

He touched carefully some of the older scars he knew nothing about, cuts and burns mixing with the newer ones that he _did_ know about as he traced those ones, feeling the bright flame of protectiveness flare through his body, enough that he almost didn't hesitate when he brushed his lips against those scars, his blood rushing hard enough that he almost, almost didn't hear the startled gasp Gokudera made.

So he did it again, hoping that he wasn't doing anything wrong, touching each and every scar he could find on Gokudera's chest, the ones that were still pink, the ones that had faded out a little until they were only soft bumps against Tsuna's fingertips, and when Gokudera's hands curled over his shoulders, Tsuna could feel holw they were shaking.

"Tenth, let me," Gokudera asked, his voice gone rough. When he looked at him, Gokudera's green eyes were almost all pupil, his face flushed, lips half bitten. "I... you... j-just let me..."

Tsuna shook his head, moving a little to kneel again. "It's... it's about you, now," Tsuna said, knowing he was blushing and not caring at all, even when he wasn't able to look any longer at Gokudera's eyes when he was still making that expression, making his fingers work long enough to pop open the button of Gokudera's jeans, push them and Gokudera's boxers down slim hips, feeling his mouth go dry when he saw Gokudera's erection, making him aware much more aware of his own.

Tsuna knew that if he let himself thing too much about it he'd do something stupid, something that would make that hurt expression in Gokudera's face grow and that then Gokudera would never-ever say a thing about it.

He at least knew how to jerk off, even if this wasn't his own... his own cock he was wrapping his fingers around. Gokudera made a soft, low whine and he curled a hand around his shirt, almost pulling. Tsuna laid down by his side, Gokudera a warm line where he was pressed, turned his head and muttered something in Italian that Tsuna didn't get, too busy trying not too faint, too busy hoping that his heart wouldn't just stop.

He kept on working Gokudera's cock, feeling how Gokudera thrust a little against his hand, breathing against his forehead; his hand had curled around his shoulder almost too tight but Tsuna didn't mind, couldn't care about something like that.

Then, Gokudera's voice, still rough and needy, but lower now, barely above a whisper:

"B-boss, please..."

"W-what?"

"Tell me... tell me it's okay that..."

Was he... was he really waiting for his permission to...?

Heat flared all over Tsuna's body, blossoming on his face and he hid his face against the crook of Gokudera's neck , feeling his cock twitch inside his own jeans, feeling the way Gokudera's cock was leaking a little, the tiny spasms of Gokudera's body as he tried not to thrust against his hand.

Tsuna breathed in that familiar scent, first, slowly, and then nodded a little; he even managed to get enough air back to breathe a 'come' against Gokudera's skin, and then Gokudera was spilling over his fingers, an almost hurt moan breaking free from his mouth. Tsuna kept his eyes closed, breathing almost as hard as Gokudera was breathing, but he kept on moving his hand, jerking Gokudera off until he had nothing else to give.

Despite the sudden urge he had to run away and lock himself in the bathroom and stay there until his life had gone back to making some semblance of sense, Tsuna stayed there. Part of that was the fact that Gokudera hadn't let go of him at all, his hand still tightly clenched over his shoulder and the other reason...

Carefully, Tsuna opened his eyes and made himself start looking at things slowly. His hand was covered in come, white droplets of it cooling over Gokudera's stomach. Still feeling flushed, Tsuna made himself move a little, just enough so that he could look up to Gokudera's face and...

 _There._ Gokudera was smiling, a calm look upon his face, and the hungry expression of his eyes had been replaced for a look of almost absolute bliss.  



End file.
